


A Year Older, A Year Younger

by Fabuluos_Killjoys



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 14 yo bandit, Cute, F/M, Music, bandit is sweet, crappy title is know, decovering mcr, family fluff i guess, gerard is a dad, the way family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabuluos_Killjoys/pseuds/Fabuluos_Killjoys
Summary: 14 years ago, the beautiful Bandit Way was born, and finally, years later, some untold secrets arise.





	A Year Older, A Year Younger

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy title I Know, but I spent ages on this, enjoy:)

Word count: 2529 words

It’s been 14 years since Bandit was born. It’s sort of hard to fathom. When people say that time flies by, they are absolutely right, I can remember the day that she was born like it was yesterday. I remember I was in the room with Lindz, and Mikey, Ray and Frank where all sitting out in the waiting room (my parents and Lynz’s where both in different states) they had rushed over with me when Lyndsey called.  
This was also the first time I had ever experienced childbirth, I’d obviously heard stories from my parents, and various other people, but never seen it first hand.   
And god it was fucking scary.  
My hand felt like it was broken from my wife squeezing it so hard, and the screams were ear wrenching, but once I got to see my little baby girl, it was worth it.   
It sounds cliché, but seeing your child open their eyes for the first time in your hands is magical. I don’t actually think I can describe the feeling that I got when I saw little bandit, it sort of finally hit me that I was going to be a Dad, and I promised myself that I would be the best Dad, because I was better than what I used to be. I was determined to raise our little girl right.   
I remember when I handed her to Lyndsey, the worn out smile on her face was probably the second most beautiful thing I had ever seen, second only to my daughter’s eyes that I just saw for the first time.   
I remember walking out to the boys, after she had been weighed, with a baby in my arms, who was lying quietly, just looking up at me and my amazing wife with wide eyes.   
I remember seeing Mikey’s face light up at the sight of his niece, and the content smile he had on his face as he held and cooed at her,   
I remember the tight hug frank gave me as he congratulated me and joked about the year of torture ahead (he wasn’t wrong there, there where so many sleepless nights)   
I remember Ray asking what her name was, and me and Lyndsey answering Bandit at the same time.   
I remember it all like it was yesterday. I truly have no idea how 14 years have passed since then.  
My little girl had grown up, and she was more than I could have ever imagined, she was stunning, with long black hair, and high cheekbones. She was smart, and incredibly strong, and stood up for what she believed in. And her voice. Oh god when she sings it’s amazing! I like to think that she gets it from me, but she probably gets it from her mother.   
I am literally the proudest Dad.   
Both me and Lyndz have really close relationships with her, and we all have inside jokes. I could have never imagined this amazing family 25 years ago when I was self medicating and addicted to too many bad things.   
What was also great about our daughter is her taste in music, so, for her 14th birthday we have her our very large music collection (save one or two treasured albums). When we handed her the key to the music cabinet, she was ecstatic. She doesn’t know that me or her Mum where ever part of a band, as she was to young to remember when I used to tour, and Lyndz and I both agreed that we wanted a normal life and didn’t feel the need to tell her. Even with all of that said, she still loved music, and to be honest we are both surprised that she hasn’t come across at least My Chem.   
After about an hour of helping Bandit move about 3 boxes of various CDs and Vinyl’s up to her room, I leave her to look through them, interested to see what she finds, as I can’t really remember what’s in those boxes anyway. Figuring I at least have an hour to myself I go and sit in my studio, Lyndz is sitting in the corner reading a book, and we exchange kisses as I walk in.   
It turns out I was right. About an hour later Bandit came down stairs and joined us, we all sat one some been bags, as she told us about her findings.  
“There where tones of great albums! How come you never told me about any of them! You have about every Green Day album ever, and about 4 Queen Vinyl’s! These things are original print! They are valuable!” I chuckle at the statement.  
“Something tells me you won’t be selling them anytime soon though” she rolls her eyes.   
“What else did you find then?” Her mum adds, obviously interested in what else could possibly be in the forgotten boxes.   
“I found most of the old Fall Out Boy stuff, and it’s all signed! As well as a ton of random rock bands. A lot of ABBA as well! And this band called Mindless Self Indulgence, which I was listening to while looking through them! They are super cool! You’ll have to come up to my room, and I’ll show you!” She stands up, and we follow. As she walks, she continues to talk, its obvious that she is passionate about the subject. “And I also found this band called My Chemical Romance, they have like 6 albums in there, except that you have every album on both disk and vinyl, you guys must have really loved that band.”   
I look over at Lyndz and give her a little smirk as she tried to hold in a chuckle.   
“Oh yeah, have you listened to them yet?”   
“Nah, I’ll put them on if you want though.” We reach the door, and she opens it to reveal her room, littered in posters. The floor has been converted into a sea of CD’s, some how in fashionable order.  
She goes to the pile, that I recognize immediately, at the very top of the pile is the Three Cheers CD.   
“Do you guys remember any of the names? Which one do you want me to put on?” She says, back turned to us, as she looks through the pile. Me and Lyndsey share a knowing smile and are both desperately trying not to laugh. Bandit has no idea.   
I pretend to think for a minute before answering.   
“Hmm, how about The Black Parade, I seem to remember that was a good one wasn’t it Mum?”   
“Oh yes, not my favorite, but definitely second” she squeezes my hand, as we both know that Danger Days is her favorite, as we both have heavy emotions and memories tied to that record. Bandit nods and picks up the album, putting it on and sitting back down in the pile of music.  
Another hour later, she has shown us her haul. We managed to find a place in her room for all the music, and all three of us lay down on her floor, my arm wrapped around my wife, and my daughter resting on my lap. These are my favorite moments, the ones where time stops, and all that’s left is the feeling of content. The entire family just lying down listening to music, we don’t do it very often, but when we do, it’s so relaxing.  
Of cause this time we are listening to my music, which is a little weird as I can still remember writing the album. We moved over to Danger Days once we finished The Black Parade.   
Eventually though, it has to come to an end, as it’s getting late and we need to get dinner ready.   
“I really like that band” bandit thinks aloud as we stand up.   
“Oh yeah! So does your Mum and Dad have great taste in music or what?” I say mockingly. She rolls her eyes and shoves me lightly.   
“Shut up” she mutters, to stubborn to admit that I’m right. I grab her from behind and sway her from side to side a bit while trying to step in her toes, something I did just after she had learned to walk.   
“Eww Dad! Get of me” she giggles “Not until you admit that I’m right!”   
“Never!” Suddenly Lyndz jumps in front and starts tickling our daughter, it’s her birthday, we are allowed to treat her like a kid.   
“Common admit it! You know Dad’s right!” Lyndz says in a humorous tone.   
“Stop! Stop! Not the tickling!” She squirms and laughs a bit more until she finally gives in.  
“Fine! Fine! You win, you have an Okay taste in music!”   
“Only okay?” I pick her up and start spinning her, struggling a little since she is a 14-year-old girl and I’m almost an old man. “Great! You have a great taste in music!!” She finally admits through fits of laughter. I put her down like promised and she catches her breath as me and Lyndz give each other a high five at our victory.   
A few hours later, we finished cooking and eating dinner, and we all wonder of around the house to have our own alone time. I go up to my room and read for a half an hour, occasionally checking social media. At some point during the evening I move down to my drawing room, where I once again find Lyndz, with headphones in listening to an audiobook. I sit down across the room and grab out one of my sketch books, the one for non-comic related stuff. I’ve had this book since the early MCR days, and I just keep adding pages to it as I don’t have the heart to throw it out or leave it on a shelf somewhere.   
Lightly flipping through the many pages to find a free one, I pick up a pencil and start to sketch, not really an image, more of an idea. The idea of growing up. All through the day I keep on thinking bout how much Bandit has grown, as well as me, and Lyndz and everyone, I mean Mikey has an adorable child is such a better father than me. How everyone has grown up, and started a life and created things they are proud of.  
Suddenly hear rather quick foot steps coming through the house, and non other than Bandit comes rushing through the door, and stands right in front of me.   
“What the fuck Dad” she says.  
“Language” Lyndz mutters from across the room.   
Bandit ignores her mum and keeps talking,  
“Why does this image look exactly like you, Uncle Mikey, Uncle Frank and Uncle Ray with some random dude? And why did it come up when I googled My Chemical Romance?” I giggle a little, and I hear Lyndz do the same.   
I stare her down for a few minutes, before letting a full grin take over my face.  
“That’s because it is Uncle Mikey, Uncle Frank, Uncle Ray and I” I point to the other guy in the image “And that guy is called Bob” I finish. She looks at in shock.   
“You didn’t answer the second part of the question, why did it come up when I googled My Chemical Romance? Which might I add, so did an article saying that they where the best Emo Punk band of the early 2000’s and shaped the music world as we know it!” As this point Bandit is freaking out, she is a pretty big ‘fangirl’ as people say, and is obsessed with many things.   
I glance over at Lindz and give her a smirk, and she chuckles back to me.   
“What’s going on? Why are you looking at each other like that?” Bandit questions.   
I look at my daughter and.  taking a Deep breath before telling her.   
“We were My Chemical Romance, me, my brother, Frank, Ray, and for a long time, Bob.” I am cut of my Bandit speaking again,  
“You mean you wrote all that awesome music that we listened to today? You where the face of music in the 2000’s?? You here famous! How could you never tell me this? How could you never tell me that you were a musical genius! Do you realize how cool this is! How popular this would make me at school!” I laugh at the last two comments.   
“You know your mother was in a band as well? That one you where listening to earlier, Mindless Self Indulgence? Well she was the lead singer” at this point Bandit spins round so fast she might get whiplash to look at her Mum with wide eyes.   
“You mean to tell me that both my parents where famous singers, anD YOU NEVER TOLD ME?” Her eyes nearly pop out of her head as she talks,   
“Why didn’t you tell me? Is this why I see your name a lot Dad? I figured it was the comics! Of cause us was this! How was I so stupid? Who else would have a fully black wardrobe and that big of a music collection” she continues to ramble for a few minutes before I speak up again,  
“You know we where close friends with Fall Out Boy?” At this Her jaw drops,   
“You where friends with   
Pete, Patrick, Andy and joe?? You knew them personally? Then band was one thing, but this. THIS. This is the ultimate betrayal” at this me and Lyndz just laugh,    
“WAIT! You guys could like come to our junior prom! You could like perform and stuff! All the young teachers are always talking about ‘Welcome to the Parade’ or something like that! That’s one of yours isn’t it Dad!” I laugh once again at the thought of her teachers being former Emo kids, and the mispronunciation of the song.   
“We’ll have to see honey, maybe” Lyndz says shaking her head a little, while still smiling.   
“Who has a good taste in music now?”  
In the end, I did what I said I would do, I managed to get a day when all the boys where free, and on the last day of the school year, we all went to Bandit’s school, we knew that most of the kids wouldn’t know who we were, but the teachers would, and sure enough, as soon as the piano started I heard gasps from the crowd.   
When the lights turned on to reveal us as a band again, I saw out of the corner of my eye, almost every teacher raise their hands to their mouths.   
And as raised my head and sang that first line, they all stood up, to get a better look, to double check that it was us.   
And once they knew for sure who it was, I saw a few tears, a few huge smiles and a few sad ones, but I could tell by the energy in the small assembly hall, that we were welcome, and that we were a band again, performing for the very last time as My Chemical Romance.


End file.
